Users may utilize communication devices to perform various actions, including online shopping and/or purchases, as well as social networking, messaging, and other actions associated with online services. When utilizing the device, the user may have certain physical reactions or other body and/or facial motions that may indicate a user's interest in a subject, current state of mind, or other emotion while performing the actions with the communication device. Such body and/or facial motions may include micro-expressions, such as a facial tick, movement or narrowing of eyes, or other facial or body movement that indicates the user's state of mind During real-world, in person, actions between users, the users may read such micro-expressions to determine the state of mind of the other user. For example, a salesperson may view a customer's uneasiness with a purchase, such as shuffling feet, as indicating that the user is on the fence about the purchase, but unwilling to commit. In such scenarios, the salesperson may provide a further incentive to the user to complete the purchase. However, where a merchant cannot view the user, for example, during online transactions, the merchant may not know what to provide to convert the user to a customer. Moreover, the user's communication device similarly cannot execute processes as the communication device cannot determine and react to the user's state of mind.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.